


And On The Sixth Day God Created Man

by Mello_McQueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-24
Updated: 2010-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mello_McQueen/pseuds/Mello_McQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As it turns out, Creation is not always the will of God, and it is never <em>ever</em> easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And On The Sixth Day God Created Man

**Author's Note:**

> written at: April 24, 2010.

Mid-March, Spring descends unexpectedly. The sky shifts, turning from the dingy pale grey of a too-long winter into something sparkling-bright and inky-blue. And all at once the earth turns too, as flowers bloom across barren fields and once-naked trees sway with new leaves, all lush and vivid green.

It’s the world coming alive and bursting with life in the midst of chaos and war.

A war that exists only in the shadows, on the borderlands where Dean has spent his entire existence and where Castiel simply exists. Dean understands this. He accepts that Castiel is an angel regardless of the body he inhabits, or the form and shape he takes. But there are some things Dean cannot, _will not_ , accept.

_We can never be together, Dean._

In April, when the clouds move in and the rains come all warm and bitter-sweet, Dean pulls off the interstate onto a red-dirt road, south of nowhere. He stops and gets out, Castiel follows; they stand close and breathe deep.

Dean whispers: "We can do this, Cas. We can."

Castiel hesitates. "We shouldn’t..." He says, but kisses Dean, anyway, letting the rain wash away the boundaries between them.

And slowly, painfully, they meld together.


End file.
